The Son of the Dark Lord
by Arcane Shock
Summary: How will the son of Lord Voldemort survive at Hogwarts amidst the whispers and hatred aimed at him from all sides. He may not be the most popular among the students, but he knows just what he can do, and it is an ominous power, it is, being able to control fate itself, seeing into fate itself. (Mild swearing and a bit of kissing -probably)
1. Chapter 1

"Lestrange, Jai!" A handsome dark haired boy looked up from his conversation with two other new First Years and, flipping his hair out of his face, strode confidently up to the black, raggedy sorting hat, his features shadowed in the candlelight of the Great Hall.

The moment the young boy's name was called, mutters began spotting the massive crowd of students.

"His mother, I heard, was the one who was right in with, you know, Voldemort!"

"Lestrange, as in _the_ Lestrange! Bellatrix's son?"

Ignoring the whispers, Jai set the hat on his head, knowing exactly what to say to it.

"Well, well, well," The hat whispered in his ear. "We have a Lestrange here, do we not. You've got spunk, boy, and lots of talent." Jai, who had not showed his nerves much until now, took a deep breath, and thought, _I must prove that the Lestranges are not all evil!_ "Prove the Lestranges not all evil?" The voice asked, repeating what he had said. "Your whole family was Slytherin, you know, right down the line of Salazar. _Yes, Slytherin._ He thought. "Well, as you wish," Said the hat, "you seem ready to prove yourself, I know exactly what house to put you in, SLYTHERIN!"

After the hat shouted his house to the staff and students, he set the hat back on the stool, and walked to the Slytherin table as his new House cheered; He flashed a small grin on to the pale haired boy he was talking to moments before. Jai sat at the end of the table beside a tall and thin boy who was definitely not a first year, and watched the procession of the sorting.

"Malfoy, Scorpious!" The pale haired Malfoy stepped out of line and sat on the stool. The second after it touched his white-blonde hair, the hat shouted, Slytherin, and after setting it down, he jogged over to Jai and slid onto the bench beside him.

A little while later, after "Xantome, Kodin" became a Hufflepuff, the headmaster, Headmistress McGonagall stood up and began to speak. "Welcome to Hogwarts, new students, and welcome back, familiar students. Welcome to another year of learning." She cleared her throat, and looked around at all of the students. "I am glad to tell you that we have found a new Potions Master, as Professor Marlire has retired. Please give a warm welcome to Professor Pathone." A young-looking wizard with a cheery look about him in pale blue robes stood up and raised his hand in greeting. Once the polite welcome clapping had finished, Headmistress McGonagall began again. "I have just a few reminders. The Forbidden Forest is Off-Limits as always, and all students, including First and Second Years, are allowed to visit Hogsmeade on the weekends." Their was a number of excited murmuring at this, especially from the Second Years. The headmistress raised her hand for silence. "And now," she anounced, a small smile on her lips, "We feast!" Jai's eyes widened as all the food he could imagine was set on the tables before him. Jai chose a bit of everything, and after he had eaten a bit, began to pay attention to what the others were chatting about.

"I'm Scorpius. My father was a Slytherin, you know." Scorpius was saying. "And so was my mum."

"Oh, I'm Kiyra." Said a short auburn haired girl. "My parents were in Ravenclaw. I bet they'll be surprised at where I am now." Then she turned to Jai. "So," she said, "Are you really Bellatrix's son?"

Jai nodded and swallowed. "In the flesh."

"If you don't mind me asking, who is your dad?" Kiyra asked brightly as she scraped her plate clean.

Jai shrugged. "I don't know." He said simply. But he did know, and it wasn't something he wanted to share with everyone just yet, Becuase being Lord Voldemort's son would not increase his admiration amoung the students at all, in fact, they would resent him even more. Draco had told him that the Dark Lord was his father, and Jai never wanted to have anyone know that, as they would have some seriously unpleasant issues to discuss with him, probably. The other houses were sneaking glances, and he cought snippets of conversations at the table next to him of Griffindores, talking about how he was the son of Bellatrix. Whispers, every wear. He was brought up by the Malfoys, having been put in their care after his mum, Bellatrix Lestrange, and his father died in the Battle of Hogwarts. For those years, he was free from the mutters and hate-filled looks, but when he got to Hogwarts, dark looks were glaring at him from every direction, almost. He had been warned by Draco, his foster father, that the looks would come, aimed at both Jai and Scorpius becuase of their parentage and their parent's history. Now, he knew what he was saying.

After the feast had finished, along with the magnificent deserts, Headmistress McGonagall waved her wand, and at once, everything was as sparkles and clean as before the feast. "And now that you are all fully fed, let us have a good night sleep. Off to bed!" And with that, the students all rose, and began to file out of the Great Hall. Jai, who was feeling a bit overwhelmed, felt relieved as he heard a prefect with grey eyes and dark red hair calling, "Slytherin First Years, follow me, please!"

Jai hurried after the boy, who lead all of the first year Slytherins down a long staircase. Malfoy hurried along beside Jai, listening to what the prefect was saying. "Alright, everyone. I am Aydon Contemarn, the Slytherin prefect." He gestured toward the left. "That way is where the dungeons are, the Slytherin dormitories. Forllow me." He hurried down the set of stairs. The air got considerably colder the farther underground they went.

"We must be under the lake!" Malfoy whispered excitedly. "My father told me that was where it was!"

"Here we are!" Said Ayden, standing in front of a large stone wall that was slightly wet. "Patementis Tocale." And as he spoke those words, a door apeared and swung open. Jai followed him in, his eyes widening. Green banners with the Slytherin crest hung from the ceiling and the walls were of dark stone. Comfy green armchairs were set in front of a fire.

"I have your schedules here." He then flicked his wands, and the parchments began to float about, sorting themselves. "And one more thing, the girls will be sleeping in the door to the left, and the boys to the right." After Jai and Malfoy had gotten their schedules, the two began to troupe up the appropriate stairs. They reached a large room with mossy walls and five four-poster beds. The other three First Year Slytherin Boys close behind. They were slightly surprised to find all their luggage on their bed, and with a sigh, Jai pulled on his nightclothes. They sat on the beds, talking for a bit. Two of the boys with identical blue eyes and Hazel hair introduced themselves and Tyson and Jase and the lanky boy with black hair was Sevorious Black. "Night, guys" Sevorious murmmured to the others.

"Night," came the sleepy reply. After a few minuets later, the gentile sound of slumber filled the room. Jai sat up in his bed, and saw that all of the others were asleep. He flopped back onto his pillow, and, feeling slightly Lonly, drifted off into a deep sleep.

•That was my first fanfiction for Harry Potter, so please give me feedback if possible! Also, check my profile for more! Thanks for reading, and have a great rest of your day.•


	2. Chapter 2

Jai woke to the sound of a can being dropped. He yawned and slid out of bed, searching for what had made the noise. It had come from a small black and grey kitten, about half the size of his parents toaster, who had knocked a jar of marbles from a dresser. It leaped back at the noise, and scurried under Jai's four-poster, green clad bed. Checking the watch on his wrist, Jai relised that he was up way earlier than need be. Well, he thought, I might as well get ready. He glanced around the room, his fellow first-years were still in their beds. He pulled on his robes, and was just putting on his shoes when he heard the sound of Scorpius Malfor, his best mate, stirring. "Where ya goin'?" He asked groggily.

"Down to get some food." Jai replied as he was finishing the tying his shoes. "Wanna come?" Malfoy nodded, and hopped out of bed. Jai finished running his hand through his messy hair, and they walked up the stairs to the Common Room. Dim torch light flickers up the walls and through the abandoned common room. They hopped up another flight of stairs as they came to the great hall. They passed the Potion Master, Slughorn, in his room, probably preparing for lessons.

Jai and Scorpious entered the great hall and took seats next to two other Slytherins, a tall fifth year boy and a strait-haired girl, her eyebrows arched as she listend to him.

"It's true!" He was saying, "I -have- met the one who killed Voldemort, Harry Potter!" He turned to the two first year boys, his protesting gaze turning unreadable. The girl gave a huff of exasperation.

"Okay, Kole, I believe you." Then his intent green eyes turned to Jai and Malfoy as they sat down across from them. Jai's hands clenched bracingly on his lap.

"Hey," he said, looking them each strait in the eye, his dark ones matching her blue ones. THe girl's gaze flickerd with recognition for a moment as she looked upon Jai. "I'm Jai."

The fifth year boy nodded and stuck out his hand. "Kole Thoms." He said shortly.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Raven, but you can call me Rave, that's what everyone does." Jai shook her hand, and Malfoy introduced himself. As he did so, Jai began to serve some eggs and bacon onto his plate. He began to eat, when he heard a couple pairs of footsteps approaching them. He swallowed and looked up. His bunk mates had joined them and sat across from the upperclassmen.

"Well," said Raven, sweeping her long hair over her shoulder, finishing the rest of the food off her plate. "I'm going back to the dorm, I've got a few things to do to get ready for my classes." She shouldered her bag, and waked briskly out of the Great Hall, limping slightly. Kole got up and hastily followed her after throwing a quick goodbye.

TBC


End file.
